callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gulag
"The Gulag" is the tenth mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The player takes the role of Gary "Roach" Sanderson as he and the rest of Task Force 141 storm the gulag, an old Russian prison, to rescue Prisoner #627. This mission is phase two of "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday". Characters *Gary "Roach" Sanderson (playable, W.I.A.) *John "Soap" MacTavish *Simon "Ghost" Riley *Worm *John Price (Prisoner #627) *Shepherd (heard only) *Vladimir Makarov (mentioned only in the cutscene) Walkthrough The player starts the mission on a fast transport helicopter as three Little Birds converge on a Russian while the F-15 Eagles destroy a SAM (surface-to-air missile) site on a nearby ridge. As the player's Little Bird flies over the gulag, the player can snipe the soldiers on the towers. After landing, the player will fight in a courtyard filled with enemies. Eventually, the player will come across a control room where Ghost will take control. After that, the player will be assigned to a "cell duty". After killing all of the enemies, the player will arrive in the armory. Once inside the armory, Captain MacTavish will sarcastically ask if there's a weapon that the player likes. Of course, you have the choice of swapping for a weapon that the player likes. The enemies will encircle the armory so Soap will tell the player to take shield by using one of the riot shields that are lying around the armory. When all of the cell blocks are cleared, the player will rappel down to the lowest floor. After that, the player will fight to the shower rooms. After clearing the shower room, the team will advance to rescue Prisoner 627 that was revealed to be Captain Price, who was captured during the events of Operation Kingfish. MacTavish orders him to drop the weapon and the old friends are reunited. Then, the player must hurry to reach the exfil point where the cave-in drops on the player. However, Price will free the player and the team will escape from the gulag with a SPIE rig that is attached to a Pave Low. Video Walkthrough Modern Warfare 2 - Campaign - The Gulag|The Gulag Gallery Petropavlovsk Gulag old painting The Gulag MW2.png|Old Painting of the Gulag (shown in the loading cutscene). Gulag Concept art.jpg|Early concept art of The Gulag. Approach_The_Gulag_MW2.png|Task Force 141 approaching The Gulag. MW2_The_Gulag_spawn.jpg|Task Force 141 begining the assault on the Gulag. MW2_Gulag_showeroom.jpg|The battle in the shower room. Price&Soap.png|Soap giving Price his M1911 back at the end of the level. Gulag MW2.jpg|Gulag. The Gulag arriving on helicopter MW2.jpg Weapon Loadout Transcript Achievements/Trophies *'Soap on a Rope' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by completing "The Gulag" on any difficulty. *'Prisoner 627' (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" and "The Gulag" on Veteran. Trivia Intel Items *'Intel No. 25:' (1/4 Intel) Before entering the arch gate with 2 red lights. Head up some stairs in front of the building and the intel is at the end of the room. *'Intel No. 26:' (2/4 Intel) Inside "Control Room", where Ghost is using the laptop. *'Intel No. 27:' (3/4 Intel) On 2nd sub-level, North-East, in cell "327". *'Intel No. 28:' (4/4 Intel) After finding prisoner 627, turn left, on top of a desk. Intel_1_The_Gulag_MW2.png|Intel No. 1 Intel_2_The_Gulag_MW2.png|Intel No. 2 Intel_3_The_Gulag_MW2.png|Intel No. 3 Intel_4_The_Gulag_MW2.png|Intel No. 4 pl:Gułag Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Levels